Unknown Feelings
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Ichigo asks out Tatsuki which surprises her and most people but she says yes and they end up going on a date at the end of the date Ichigo gives Tatsuki a quick kiss intended for her cheek but ends up kissing her on the lips to him it's surprisingly nice but when she does nothing he thinks it ruined everything but she did notice and she liked it also
1. Lonely Friends

Unknown Feelings

Summary

Ichigo asks out Tatsuki which surprises her and most people but she says yes and they end up going on a date at the end of the date Ichigo gives Tatsuki a quick kiss intended for her cheek but ends up kissing her on the lips to him it's surprsingly nice but when she does nothing he thinks it ruined everything but she did notice and she liked it also

Part 1 Two Lonely Friends

Ichigo's at school with the others, he thought he was in love with Orihime and from what he's heard thought she liked him to, which was so bizarre when Uryu asked her out and she said yes so it left Ichigo sad and confused not that he has much time for love with his duties as a substitute Soul Reaper taking up a lot of his free time what is also strange is Tatsuki, Orihime's best friend and his friend also seems to have backed off yes she still kicks the crap out Chizuru but what's new in that but she seems to have slightly pulled away is she lonely or something. He looks at her she's kind of a tomboy but she is pretty and now that he looks more closely he realizes just how attractive she is yea there friends they have been for a long time but he's never really thought much about it until now, maybe it's the fact that maybe he's lonely also he looks around his face seems kind of heated is he blushing luckily nobodies noticed.

After school he sees her walking by herself no Orihime in sight so he calls to her "Tatsuki" She looks around "Oh hey Ichigo what's up" He catches up to her "You OK you seem a bit ya know sad as of late" She sighs "I know it's weird I think that now Orihime has someone in her life I kind of feel left out sort of do you know what I mean" He nods "I think I do" She turns to him "You know I thought you and her were going to get together" He nods "I know I was surprised also I heard that she liked me" Tatsuki nods "She did I was surprised that Uryu asked her out and she said yes" He sighs "You and me both" She nods "You know we don't talk that much anymore you know like we used to" He nods "I know sorry about that" She smiles "Well were talking now aren't we" He chuckles "I guess we are" They keep on walking for a few minutes in silence then he turns to her "Say Tatsuki do you want to like go see a movie or something" She looks at him "You mean just the two of us" He nods "Yea" She looks at him he doesn't notice but she's watching him he's actually attractive if not moody as hell but he's been like that for years and she knows why better then a lot of people they have known each other for years. She smiles "OK sure why not" He smiles "So when do you want to do it" She smiles "What about tomorrow it's Friday" He nods "OK it's a date" She looks at him "A date" He blushes "Sorry you know what I mean" She smiles "I do" He smiles "Well I'll see you tomorrow at school" She nods "OK" She walks into her house and he keeps on walking.

She goes to her room and sits at her desk she smiles that was so weird she's never thought about Ichigo that way but they have been friends for a long time and to be honest she has noticed that he has been brooding for a while well more then usual maybe he liked Orihime as much as she liked him she changes into her normal clothes and pulls out her laptop she logs into Skype and sees that Orihime is online so she opens up a chat with her. Orihime's face comes on the screen "Tatsuki hi you seem happy you've been kind of sad as of late" Tatsuki smiles "I just had the strangest thing happen to me on the way home" Orihime smiles "What happened " Tatsuki smiles "So I was walking home and Ichigo came jogging up and we got talking then he asked me out I think"Orihime smiles "Really wow so what did you say" Tatsuki blushes "It's only two friends going to the cinema it's not a date" Orihime smiles "You two would make a good couple you should dress up nice for him" Tatsuki raises and eyebrow "Why were only going to the cinema" Orihime smiles "Go on you should wear a nice dress" Tatsuki sighs "It's only two friends going to the cinema" Orihime smiles "You keep saying that but your face is blushing" Tatsuki smiles "Well I have to go" Orihime smiles "OK let me know how it goes" Tatsuki sighs "OK" She logs off and shuts down her laptop.

Ichigo opens the door and he hears his dad "IIICHHIGOO" Ichigo punches his dad in the face "Give it a break your damn idiot" Isshin grabs his face "A nice punch my son you make me so proud" Ichigo kicks him in the head "Shut up" He steps over his dad Yuzu looks at Ichigo "Welcome home Ichigo" He nods "Hey Yuzu" She smiles "You look happy" He raises an eyebrow "Whatever" She smiles "Dinner will be done soon" Ichigo nods "OK".

He goes into his room and sees Rukia there sitting on his desk she's on her phone he smiles she has her tongue sticking out. He smiles "Rukia having fun" She looks up "Ichigo" He nods "That's my name" She raises an eyebrow "You feeling OK" He sits on his bed "Rukia can you take care of things tomorrow I have something I'm doing" She nods "Oh" He looks at her "Don't look at me like that" She looks at him "Look at you like what" He sighs "With that look like your up to something look" She nods "Oh so what is this thing then" He sighs "Why do you want to know" She sighs "You want me to take over your shift so I want to know why"He sighs "OK I'm" He sighs "If you must know me and Tatsuki are going to the movies" Rukia's eyes go wide open "You and Tatsuki wow I thought you liked Orihime" He sighs "I did but seems she's with Uuryu now" Rukia sighs "Really wow I thought she liked you" He nods "I did to" She smiles "Well Tatsuki is nice also has some similarities to you" She smiles "Your both hotheads" He sighs "Can you cover me or not" She smiles "Yes" He smiles "Thank you".

The next day at school Ichigo walks into school he's walking to class when he hears behind him"IICHIGOOOOOO" He sighs "Hey Keigo" He smiles "So it's Friday me and Mizuiro are planning on going to the arcades you up for it" Ichigo keeps a straight face he'd rather nobody knows other then himself, Tatsuki and well Rukia who kind of had to know. "Sorry no can do I have plans tonight" Keigo's face drops "WHHHHHHHHHATTTT" Mizuiro smiles "Is it a girl" Ichigo rolls his eyes "NO" Across the room Rukia smiles and then Orihime stops next to her "What's so funny Rukia" Rukia looks at her "Oh Orihime it's nothing" Orihime looks over at Ichigo then smiles "Does it have something to do with Ichigo and Tatsuki going on a date" Rukia smiles "Kinda" Tatsuki walks into the room she sees Orihime and Rukia talking about something which seems to be funny she then looks over and sees Ichigo and he seems to see her also and they lock eyes for a second then they both turn away and there both blushing. Rukia and Orihime saw it and they both smile. Chad also saw it and was confused. Mizuiro saw it and smiles Ichigo and Tatsuki wow that was a surprise.

It's now lunchtime the guys are all sitting together and the girls are doing the same. Keigo's talking to Chad so Mizuiro nudges Ichigo "Hey you and Tatsuki aye" Ichigo looks at him "What" Mizuiro smiles "I saw you look at each other then look away blushing I never knew you liked her" Ichigo sighs "Well I didn't think about it but she is a nice looking girl" Mizuiro nods "So the thing your doing does it concern her" Ichigo sighs then looks around "Were going to the cinema" Mizuiro smiles "A date" Ichigo sighs "Keep it down" Mizuiro smiles "Have fun then" Ichigo nods. Meanwhile with the girls Tatsuki is sitting down with Orihime and Rukia and the others. She's eating some sushi when Rukia sits next to her "Hey Tatsuki" Tatsuki looks up "Oh hey Rukia" Rukia smiles "Have fun tonight" Tatsuki stops before she puts the sushi in her mouth and looks at Rukia "Excuse me" Rukia smiles "You heard me" Tatsuki blushes "It's just the cinema" Rukia smiles "Keep believing that" Tatsuki just nods.

Later on after school Tatsuki's in her room Orihime came home with her and there picking out clothes they end up going for a nice black dress. When Tatsuki puts it on Orihime is grinning "Oh my god you look amazing" Tatsuki sighs "I look like an idiot" Orihime smiles "Don't be stupid you look amazing Ichigo will be blown away" Tatsuki nods "OK". Meanwhile at the Kurosaki house Ichigo is in his room he's looking at his clothes he puts on some jeans and a t-shirt with a hoodie when he hears chuckling behind him he turns around and sees Rukia and Renji he sighs "What are you doing here Renji" He smiles "Rukia told me about your date and I came to laugh at you" Ichigo sighs "Get lost Renji" Rukia smiles "Is that what your wearing" He looks at Rukia "What's wrong with it" Rukia smiles "Wear something with a bit of flash" Renji goes too his wardrobe "Nice shirt" Rukia takes it "Good find Renji Ichigo put this on" Ichigo takes it, Then Rukia finds some black Jeans to match the shirt "Put these on also"Ichigo nods "OK" Rukia smiles "My jobs done me and Renji will be off now work to do" He nods "OK" They both leave and he changes into the clothes. He goes into the bathroom to look at himself he smiles "Wow this does look good" He walks back into his room and grabs a black jacket and puts it on then he leaves the room and heads downstairs.

Karin sees him first "Wow Ichigo going somewhere" Isshin looks at Ichigo "WOW son you look pretty spivvy you must take after me in fashion" Ichigo punches his dad "Shut up you freak" Yuzu comes in "Wow you look nice" He smiles "Thanks Yuzu" Karin smiles "So you going out on a date or something" Ichigo sighs "None of your business"Isshin smiles "My boy's on a date" Ichigo kicks him in the face "Shut up" Karin smiles "So who is it Orihime" He sighs "NO Tatsuki" Karin smiles "Tatsuki"He sighs "Shut up" He goes to the door "I'll see you later" He leaves the house and takes the short trip to Tatsuki's he knocks on the door and waits for it to open. Tatsuki's in her room Orihime left about ten minutes ago so she's just waiting. She hears the doorbell and looks outside and sees Ichigo he looks nice she bites her lip and she's blushing again she sighs "It's only a trip to the cinema so why is she so nervous" She quickly leaves her room and runs downstairs she runs to the door before her parents get there they don't actually know about the date. She opens the front door and sees Ichigo, she smiles "You look nice" He stares at her she looks amazing it feels so weird that he's actually seeing her this way he expected her to dress in jeans or something but wow she looks so beautiful. He smiles "You look amazing" She blushes "Thank you" He blushes also "You ready to go" She nods "Yea" She shouts inside "Going out be back later" She doesn't wait for a reply she just leaves .


	2. Date And Romance

Unknown Feelings Part 2 Date And Romance

Summary

This chapter sees Ichigo and Tatsuki go on there date and what happens afterwards

Ichigo and Tatsuki are walking to the cinema Ichigo looks at Tatsuki she really does look amazing he's getting goosebumps just looking at her. She looks at him "You OK" He gulps "Yea it's just weird I've never really been on a date before" She smiles "Me either so your saying this is a date" He shrugs "I don't know is it" She smiles "Do you want it to be" He smiles "Do you" She shrugs, he then smiles and they keep walking. They arrive at the cinema and they check out the screen's he turns to her "What do you want to watch" She shrugs "It doesn't matter"He nods "OK" They pick a movie then grab some food then they go in. They find there seats and they sit down. The movie starts and they start watching during the movie they both put there hands in the popcorn at the same time and there hands touch they look at each other then take there hands away and they both blush. He looks at her she looks so beautiful right now he looks away and continues watching the movie then she looks at him she's got butterflies in her chest she's never felt this way before what is he doing to her.

After the movie that they spent half the time looking at each other when the other one wasn't they start walking home they don't say much as it's pretty awkward for the both of them right now it doesn't stop them from glancing at each other. They finally get to her house he stops outside and smiles "I had fun tonight" She smiles "Yea me to" He smiles "So I'll see you on Monday". She nods "OK" He smiles he goes to give her a kiss on the cheek he doesn't know why he does it but he does. Tatsuki seems to realise what he's doing so at the last second moves so instead of kissing her on the cheek he kisses her on the lips why she does this she doesn't know. When there lips connect they both open there eyes wide he can't believe what's just happened and she can't believe it either they pull away from each other and there both blushing. He gulps "Erm I better go goodnight Tatsuki" She nods "Goodnight Ichigo" He smiles then he turns around and starts walking home. She watches him go she smiles the kiss was nice and unexpected but she did move her head so he kissed her lips.

She enters her house and her parents see her her mum smiles "Was that Ichigo outside" Tatsuki nods "We went to the cinema" She smiles "That's nice well remember were going on holiday tomorrow you sure you don't want to come" Tatsuki smiles "No I'm good I'm going to my room" Tatsuki runs upstairs to her room she smiles when she gets inside her room she looks in the mirror if she would have looked earlier she would have said she looked stupid well she actually did if she remembers correctly but now she kind of likes it and Ichigo said she looked amazing. She blushes at that it's crazy but this day has been so nice she's starting to think on things Ichigo has always been a gloomy guy but he's also kind and cares about his friends. The kiss was also nice she's never been kissed before but she wants to feel it again and it was a nice kiss maybe it was also Ichigo's first kiss did he enjoy it also he blushed like she did so he might have done she'll ask him at school she sighs but that's three days away.

Ichigo enters his house his father jumps at him but he just kicks him in mid air and walks to his room. He lies down on his bed he can't believe they kissed and on the lips no less that wasn't planned but it also felt nice, he thinks about what Rukia said about them both being hotheads in there own ways maybe she's right . It was a nice kiss and weird he went to kiss her on the cheek but she moved did she plan on kissing him on the lips. He smiles as he lies on his bed. Just then Rukia jumps from the windowsill and jumps into the room. She goes back into her Geigi. Then she sits at the desk "So taking by your facial expressions I'd say it went well" He turns to her "Everyone OK tonight" She shrugs "Nothing me and Renji couldn't handle so" He smiles "It went well she looked amazing I've never seen her wearing a dress but she was I don't know" She smiles "Beautiful" He nods "Yea" She smiles "And" He looks at her "And What" She smiles "Anything romantic happen" He looks at her "Oh yea we sort of kissed" She smiles "What do you mean sort of kissed you either did or didn't" He sits up "Well I went to you know give her a goodnight kiss on the cheek but she moved and I ended up kissing her on the lips." She smiles "And did you enjoy it" He bites his lip "Yes it was a shock but yes I liked it" She nods "So what now" He shrugs "I guess I'll find out on Monday" She nods "OK well good luck" He smiles "Thanks"

The next day Tatsuki wakes up all she thought about last night was how much fun she had spending time with Ichigo and the kiss they shared and how much she liked it and wanted to do it again. She remembers that her parents have gone on holiday so it's just her now she could wait until Monday but why wait when she can speak to him today. She grabs her phone she told Orihime what happened and she was over the moon then asked her what she was going to do and she didn't know. Now she knows She picks up her phone and scrolls through her phone until she finds Ichigo's number then she presses the button to call him. Ichigo's just got back from being out with Keigo, Chad and Mizuiro. Mizuiro was the only one who knew about the date and Mizuiro was happy for Ichigo. He's sitting on his bed reading a Manga when his phone rings. Rukia's also in the room reading a Manga. Ichigo picks up the phone and looks who's calling it's Tatsuki he answers the call "Hey Tatsuki" Rukia looks up from her comic and smiles. Ichigo smiles "What's up" She smiles "I want to talk to you" He nods "Your doing that" She smiles "Face to Face" He nods "Oh you want to meet somewhere" She nods "Can you come over my parents are on holiday" He nods "Oh you want me to come to yours" Rukia looks up again and smiles.

Tatsuki smiles, "Your not busy are you" He smiles "No I'll be there shortly" He hangs up and sees Rukia grinning, "Going over to her house aye"He sighs "Shut up" He leaves his room and leaves his house and starts walking to Tatsuki's it only takes a few minutes he knocks on the door and she lets him in. It's been a while since he was here last at least she doesn't have an annoying father like his own. She smiles"Follow me" She leads him to her bedroom that's weird but he goes anyways. When they enter he looks around not feminine really at all. She sits on the bed and he just stands there she looks up "Sit" He look around then sits next to her she looks at him "Ichigo about what happened last night" He sighs "I understand I better go" He stands up she can't believe it he's misunderstood her she quickly stands up and runs to him she grabs his arm "Ichigo what are you doing" He looks at her "You thought it was a mistake" She smiles "You didn't let me finish I was going to say I enjoyed the kiss if I didn't I would have told you over the phone" He looks confused "I don't understand" She smiles and then leans forward and kisses him. His eyes go wide but he kisses her back. She smiles and they continue kissing then she leads him back to her bed he sits on the bed and she climbs into his lap and they continue kissing he smiles "So did you move your face on purpose so we kissed on the lips" She smiles "Yes" He nods "OK, he grabs her face and they continue kissing she smiles "I've never kissed anyone until I kissed you and I liked it"

He smiles "I was the same I've never kissed before and it was nice" She smiles "So what now" He shrugs "I don't know what do you want to do" She smiles "Do you want to be like in a relationship" He smiles "You mean boyfriend and girlfriend" She nods "Yes" He smiles "OK" She smiles "Good and now I want to do something else" He nods "OK what's that" She smiles "She smiles "I want all of you" He looks confused "What do you mean" She smiles and grabs his t-shirt and lifts it up and pulls it off she smiles "Nice" He smiles and then he grabs hers and lifts it and she helps him. He smiles then pulls off her training bra and he touches her breast with his thumbs he used his thumb to trace around her nipples and she groans then he leans forward and licks her breasts and she groans then he turns her around and lies her on the bed then he leans down and kisses her on the lips. She smiles "Pull down my jeans" He nods "OK" He unzips her jeans and pulls them down and tosses them on the floor he looks down and smiles "Your pretty wet" She smiles "Can you blame me"

He smiles "I guess not" She smiles "Take them off" He nods and slides down her panties and opens her legs he smiles and she grabs his head and brings it down between her legs and he smiles and starts licking her pussy.

She smiles "Take off your clothes" He stops licking and pulls down his jeans and boxers and she smiles as she sees his cock "Stick that in me" He smiles and then sticks his cock in her she wraps her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around his back and they start thrusting against each other this is both there first times. He looks at her and sees her wince "You OK" She nods "Keep going" He nods and they continue and after a few minutes they both climax. Then he pulls out of her and lies beside her and she leans over and wraps her arms around him and he pulls the covers over them. He smiles as he wraps her arms around her. She smiles "So what now are we going to keep this a secret from everyone" He sighs "Rukia, Mizuiro and Rukia knows" She nods "Orihime knows" He nods "So" She leans her head on his chest "I don't care if they know, do you" He shrugs "I don't care" She nods "OK".

He stays in bed with her for a few hours then he goes back home they kiss before he goes. When he gets back home Rukia's in her room with Renji, Rangiku and Toshiro Hitsugaya. He looks up "Rangiku, Toshiro, Renji what are you doing here" Renji smiles "We were waiting for you what have you been up to" Ichigo blushes "You don't need to know" Rangiku laughs "Visiting your girl aye" Ichigo sighs "What do you want" Toshiro sighs "There's been more Hollow activity we need to be more careful" Ichigo nods "OK" They leave apart from Rukia she looks at Ichigo who lies on his bed she smiles "So what did she want you was gone for a while" He smiles "Were now going out that's what happened" She smiles "You talked for that long"He smiles "No we did other things we kissed and we got to know each other better more intimately" She smiles "You had sex" He shrugs but has a grin on his face.

It's now Monday and everyone's at school when Ichigo arrives as he enters the room he hears Keigo "ICCHHIGGGOOO" He sighs "Hey Keigo" He sees Mizuiro "Hey Mizuiro" They both nod "Hey Ichigo" He nods then he sees Tatsuki and he smiles. Keigo looks at him then where he's looking "Ichigo why are you looking at Tatsuki" Ichigo looks at him he's about to say something but doesn't know how really. Then Tatsuki walks up to him "Hey" He turns to her "Hey Tatsuki" She smiles then moves closer and wraps her arms around his neck and she kisses him and everyone's watching Keigo's shocked "ICHIGO AND TATSUKI" Ichigo smiles and they break away. Mizuiro smiles "I'm happy for you Ichigo" He smiles "Thanks Mizuiro" A lot of the class is shocked they don't realise that Ichigo's a normal person moody but a normal person. Rukia smiles as does Orihime.


End file.
